The Flower and the Scorpion
by noburningliberacemannequins
Summary: Rose/Scorpius series of one-shots. Please read and review! It's kind of random, but I wanted to write it, soo.... It follows them through their years at Hogwarts, one chapter per year. It should be good, so please give it a try! T for curses and 2nd chap.
1. Warmth

**A/N: Hey people! Finally, a new chapter of **_**something**_**! This story is a series of Rose/Scorpius one-shots, developing their relationship. Meant to be romantic/comedic, but I'm not that sure if I'm that funny…. There's going to be seven chapters, each one a special event from each of their years at school: first year, first day of school, second year, Halloween, and so forth. And does anyone have a good title? Because, once again, I can't think of a good one. Anyway, on with the – wait, disclaimer – I'm not J.K. Rowling! Wish I was… On with the story! Sorry about the shortness…**

Rose Weasley quickly jumped back from the closing doors of the scarlet train, not wanting to have her head get squashed. The train started moving, and she was knocked off her feet. She tripped over her truck and landed hard on her bottom. Rose shook her head, startled, then stood up and brushed her skirt off. People were chuckling at her, but she ignored them as she grabbed the handle of the object that caused her mishap and set off down the hallway of the train.

As she passed compartments, she looked in through their sliding glass doors searching for her cousin and best friend confidant Albus Potter. She finally found him, talking to a blonde haired boy that looked vaguely familiar. Then Al looked up and saw Rose waiting outside. He grinned and waved at her to come in. Rose complied, and it was only after she'd lugged her trunk onto the top of the luggage shelf that she remembered where she had seen the blonde boy. It was Scorpius Malfoy, the boy her father had told her to beat in every subject. Her mother had said not to turn them against each other before they even started school.

Scorpius was very good looking, Rose knew, for a boy their age. His hair was close cropped and was slicked back, though. If they got to know each other better, Rose knew she would have to tell him to lay off the hair gel. His face lacked the normal amount of baby fat for a boy his age, but Rose wasn't complaining. _He's officially Boy #1 on my list of cute Hogwarts boys, _she thought to herself. Then Al cleared his throat, and Rose's head snapped to him. She realized as the blood rushed to her cheeks that she must have been staring at the blonde boy for a while. But Scorpius hadn't looked at her since she'd walked into the compartment. He wasn't very good in front of people, but at the sound of Al's not so subtle cough he whipped his head towards her.

Rose and Scorpius' eyes locked, and she really_ saw_ him for the first time. Clear, shining grey eyes stared at her from under pale lids. Something struck Rose as odd – her parents and uncle and aunt had, when telling stories, always described Malfoy senior's eyes as 'cold,' or 'cool.' But Scorpius' eyes, they weren't like that. They were… _warm._


	2. Scared

A/N: Second chapter is up! Yay! It's Halloween this time around, and they are in second year. And this is funny. I hope… I don't own Harry Potter.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Rose shrieked, causing many people walking through the corridor to stare at her. She spun around and slapped her attacker smartly across the face. But she immediately started apologizing profusely when she realized it was only Scorpius. He was rubbing his cheek where Rose's hand had come into contact with his face.

"What was that for?" he asked indignantly. Rose laughed.

"You know that I'm easily scared," she said. "You deserved it! Besides, are you telling me that if someone come up behind and squeezed your sides you wouldn't be scared?" Scorpius smirked, eyes twinkling.

"I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Right," Rose said, drawing it out to show she was teasing him.

"Any more teasing, and I won't go to the Halloween dance with you," he teased right back. Rose laughed.

"You wouldn't do that – our costumes don't make sense by them selves!"

Scorpius laughed, and he and Rose walked off to their respective common rooms to get ready for the party.

RWSMRWSMRWSMRWSMRWSMRWSMRWSM

When Rose and Scorpius walked into the Great Hall together, they gasped. It was beyond unrecognizable. There were orange and black streamers and balloons hanging from the ceiling, with Jack O'Lanterns floating through the air. There were skeletons walking around serving sweets out of carved out pumpkins. But the effect of all of the grandeur was diminished when everyone already in the room swiveled their heads toward the two second years. Whispers immediately broke out around the room.

"Are they a couple or something?"

"A Slytherin and a Gryffindor together?" Why did everyone think that dressing up as Jack Skellington and Sally meant they were boyfriend and girlfriend?

"A Malfoy and a Weasley? Is the world ending?" This sarcastic comment came from a tall redheaded zombie standing a few feet away from Rose and Scorpius.

"Shut it, Fred," Rose said snappily. Fred put his hands up in mock surrender. Rose gave him a withering glare. But the whispers continued, and Rose and Scorpius ended up sitting in a corner and sulking, not enjoying themselves at all. It wasn't until later, when a tiny first year girl came running up to them, looking very scared. She tugged on Rose's sleeve, who turned around quickly to face her.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently, not wanting to scare her anymore than she already clearly was. The girl shook her head frantically, and leaned in closer so Rose could hear.

"N-no! I went to go to the bathroom, a-and I heard noises! Like moaning, and groaning – it sounded like a g-ghoul!" Rose stood up at this, alarmed. She dragged Scorpius to his feet and marched him off to the bathroom, with the girl following timidly behind.

When they stepped inside, they immediately saw why the little girl was so scared. One of the stalls on the far left was shaking like mad, and there were horrible moaning sounds issuing from it. Rose and Scorpius stepped cautiously toward it, clutching each other's hands in fear of what lay behind the door. She wrapped her hand around the brass doorknob, and twisted it. The door swung open and multiple shrieks rang through the bathroom. The little girl ran out ashen-faced. Lucy Weasley and Aidan Thomas stood shaking in their underwear, hair mussed up and clothes strewn about. Rose started laughing hysterically as the two guilty sixth years quickly threw their garments back on and ran out red faced. Rose was still laughing, hands on her knees and gasping for breath.

"Oh my god," she spat out between breaths. "Wait until Uncle Percy hears about this!" She spun around, expecting to see Scorpius laughing as well, but she instead found him sitting on the floor in a ball, his eyes wide and unseeing. Rose knelt down and waved her hand in front of his grey eyes.

"Earth to Scor! Are you alright?" He slowly shook his head.

"What _was _that?" he asked quietly. "I'm scarred for life?" Rose started laughing again, but this time it was somewhat unwarily.

"Do you mean to tell me you don't know about – _sex_?" Scorpius blushed, and shook his head.

"I'm an only child! My parents never said anything to me!" Rose's jaw dropped.

"So?!" They still should have said something to you!"

"Well, they didn't, so could you just let it go?" He pleaded.

"No," stated Rose defiantly. And so followed the most terrifying and embarassing conversation Scorpius ever had. And Rose was satisfied simply because she had finally scared Scorpius the Un-scare-able.


	3. Nice

A/N: I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took me so long to update! I got really busy with my musical, and then I had my band trip, and I had really bad writer's block for this particular chapter, and then I had APs and finals. But no excuses… so this was originally supposed to be posted on Ron's birthday (a _really _long time ago, I know), so Happy Belated Birthday to him, and same to the twins! Happy Belated April Fools! Anyway, it's not my best, but enjoy!

As Rose walked through the doorway of the Burrow and into the kitchen, she saw something she never thought she would see in her life. There, beneath the mistletoe in the opposite doorway, were her mother and Uncle Harry kissing like there was no tomorrow.

"What the bloody hell is gong on here?" she shouted incredulously. Harry and Hermione's eyes were wide open, clearly horrified and disgusted by what was going on. They tried to pull away from each other, but their attempts were futile – it was as if their lips were glued together. Rose, not knowing what else to do, ran at them and knocked them from under the mistletoe Hermione and Harry yanked their lips apart, breathing hard.

"What the hell was that?" Rose repeated, shell-shocked. All her mother and uncle could do was look fearfully at her and gape like fish out of water. Rose sighed. She wasn't going to get anywhere with them. _But who to talk to, _she thought. But the answer was quickly found when she heard laughter coming from the sitting room. She stalked out of the kitchen and walked smack into her prankster cousins, James Potter and Fred Weasley. They had clearly inherited the spirit of her uncles Fred and George, and were constantly coming up with new pranks to play on people. And right now, they were the geniuses who had charmed the mistletoe.

"What have you done?" Rose exploded, angry beyond belief. Fred and James were accustomed to Rose's temper, and ignored it.

"We charmed the mistletoe to force anyone who walks under it to kiss each other," said Fred.

"And they can't stop until they figure out they have to move out from under it," finished James. Both boys looked exceedingly pleased with their apparent genius.

"Are you mad?" exclaimed Rose. "What if Dad and Aunt Ginny had walked under that mistletoe at the same time?" The boys' faces paled considerably, and it was clear they hadn't thought of that possibility.

"Fix it!" Rose said sternly. The boys nodded glumly in response. But then a sly look surfaced in each teen's eyes. Rose opened her mouth to stop whatever they were planning, but they ran off before she could say anything. She sighed and walked away, not wanting to see who became the mistletoe's next victim.

RWSMRWSMRWSMRWSM

The Malfoys, much to Ron Weasley's disgust, had been invited to Christmas dinner at the Burrow. Apparently, everyone but him thought it would be common courtesy to invite them, as their children were best friends. They were supposed to be arriving any moment. As if on cue, there was a sharp rap on the door. Ron looked at it like it was infected with spattergroit, and then went to open it. The tall, thin blonde Draco Malfoy stood their looking as if someone had forced him to suck on a lemon. On the other hand, Scorpius and his mother, Astoria, looked very pleased to be there. They smiled at Ron, and he pleasantly invited them in. Then the red head turned to face Draco. They scowled at each other, and Draco reluctantly stepped over the threshold. The two men walked into the dining room, unpleasant expressions on both of their faces. They took their seats, staying as far away from each other as humanly possible, and so followed a perfectly civil Christmas dinner – until dessert.

After the main course was finished, the children started clearing the table, allowing the adults to have their adult conversations. It wasn't until after they were done that they realized they were walking unnecessary amounts – why not just go through the other entrance to the kitchen? So the Weasleys and Potters started walking out with the desserts. It wasn't until Rose and Scorpius walked out that Rose knew she had forgotten something very important. And by then it was too late. Desserts fell to the floor as the charmed mistletoe dragged their lips together, eyes wide as saucers. Each thirteen year old couldn't think straight – what in the name of Merlin's pants was going on? They scrambled at each other's robes, attempting to get off each other, but it wasn't working. It was until Draco dragged them out of the doorway that they could breathe again. But they once again sucked in their breaths when they saw the look on Scorpius' father's face. He was fuming. His face was paler then ever, and he slowly swiveled around to face Ron. Ron's expression matched Draco's.

"What the hell are you playing at?" The latter hissed at the shocked Weasley. And without another word, Malfoy grabbed Scorpius and his wife and barged out the door. Everyone watched them go, standing stock still. Rose stood there swaying on the spot, still not completely sure what happened. All she knew was that it was sort of – nice.

RWSMRWSMRWSMRWSMRWSM

Later that night, Ron Weasley crept down the stairs of his home to the fireplace. He threw the green powder into the space, whispering words he never thought he'd say. When he was at the desired place, he hissed at the back of the person he wanted to see. A blonde head swiveled around, and grey eyes widened in anger.

"Get your head out of my fireplace, Weasel!"

"Look Malfoy, I didn't like what happened before any more then you did. So let's make a pact to keep them as far away from each other in – _that _aspect. If that's the one thing we agree on, we might as well make it official."

"I – actually, that's not horrible idea."

"See, Malfoy? I'm not as stupid as I might look." Malfoy nodded his head curtly in Ron's direction, and the red head took it as his cue to leave. He did so feeling much better than he thought he would.

A/N: Eh. Not a good ending. Not a good chapter in general. The idea was there, but the plot wasn't so much. Sorry. Next chapter'll be better, I promise!


	4. Disgust

**A/N: I know, I'm back already! I actually have a bunch of things written, including all of the fourth chapter, so here it is! It takes place on New Year's Eve, and I'm changing things up a bit and writing from Scorpius' side of things! I actually really like this one, though it's a bit short. I hope you like it too!**

Scorpius sighed. Why had he agreed to come to this stupid New Year's party? It was his least favorite holiday. And he knew there was going to be some sort of trouble – Fred and James were the ones throwing the party. He was also the only Slytherin there aside from Al, but that was different – Al was family. Scorpius was just… Scorpius. So what if Rose had invited him? He was the odd one out, so he continued to sit in the big, puffy, red-and-gold arm chair by the fire, sulking. And everyone knew better than to go up to him, because he was going through that stroppy teen boy phase that they all seem to go through.

There were actually third years walking around slightly buzzed. What had Fred and James done to the punch? Now the third years were coughing up obnoxiously bright yellow feathers. It seemed like they'd mixed the cream from a Canary Cream and alcohol into the punch to see what would happen. It didn't look like too much fun. Everytime the kids tried to clear their throats of feather fuzz, they would cough up more. _How do the twins come up with these things? _Scorpius thought incredulously.

It was then that a tinkling laugh he recognized flitted past him. He looked up and saw Rose Weasley being dragged by an excited looking Aidan Thomas. Her eyes were bright and happy, and she was smiling widely. Her hair was frizzy – frizzier than Scorpius had ever seen it before. Not that he minded – it made her look even more beautiful. _Wait, _thought Scorpius, shaking his head. _Did I really just think that? _He quickly dismissed the thought, and his eyes wandered back to her face. For a split second, the look in her eyes made Scorpius think she was buzzed too, but that feeling left his mind as soon as it entered it. Rose wasn't that type.

That was when the counting started.

"Ten!"

"Nine!"

"Eight!"

"Seven!"

"Six!"

"Five!"

"Four!"

Everything seemed to slow down as Scorpius stared in shock at the sight in front of him. Aidan was leaning down, his lips getting dangerously close to Rose's own plump ones.

"Three!"

She closed her eyes and Scorpius' breaths got ragged, frozen in his seat in horror at the scene unfolding in front of him.

"Two!"

Rose stretched on tip toe to be able to meet Aidan in the middle.

"One!"

Their lips smashed together, and Scorpius bolted out of the puffy chair, out of the common room, and into the hallway, gagging all the way. Why the hell did that disust him so much? He was Rose's best friend, nothing more. They were like, like – brother and sister. Right? Scorpius dry-heaved one more time, then took off at a run for his own common room. His thoughts were all so confusing, they actually made him dizzy. He couldn't make sense of any of them. _Stupid feelings. _


	5. Heartache

**A/N: Hey guys! Another update! This time, it's Valentine's Day, fifth year. Another one from Scorpius' POV. And so is the next chapter, actually. I rather like his mind. Anyway, on with the show. Sorry it's so short. :/**

Love was in the air, that was for sure. Pink and red everywhere, bubble hearts floating down the corridors, and flowers and chocolates at every meal. What was more, a new rule had been established – no public displays of affection. The kissing in the hallways had gotten _that _bad. And new couples were springing up everywhere. Aidan Thomas and Scarlett Brown, Nikita Patil and Max Belby, Ben Creevey and Gavin McLaggen.

Scorpius hated it. It was sickening, it was mushy-gushy, it was… jealousy. Here were all these couples, looking madly in love, and the one person he wanted that sort of thing with was taken. Rose had started going with Cillian Finnigan the month before. Even though Scor was pretty sure he was of the other persuasion.

Thinking about it made him crack. He had to do something, but what, he didn't know. A second later though, he mentally smacked himself. it was Valentine's Day! He could send her a Valentine at dinner, declaring his love for her! It was perfect, it was foolproof, it was…

A disaster. Scorpius had gone through the trouble of handmaking an elaborate, ribboned, and, frankly, gorgeous Valentine, and his plan had gone down like the Titanic. He was watching it be flown across the Great Hall, over those stupid bubble hearts and pink and red streamers, his chest swelling with happiness – only to have it be painfully deflated when the red owl carrying it stopped a table too soon. He watched in horror as the poor creature dropped the Valentine at the Hufflepuff table and flew off. The gaudy gift fluttered down in front of another Rose, Rose Macmillian. She looked at it, surprise written clearly all over her face, then picked it up and opened it. Her eyes went as round as glass marbles, they searched the Slytherin table for Scorpius. But she didn't see find him.

He had already dashed out of the Great Hall, and in the direction of the Room of requirement, where he always went to sulk, ready to cry (though he would never admit it). Rose would never find out, ever. Because every time he tried to tell her the truth, it just ended in heartache for him.


	6. Love

**A/N: I'm back! I know, you guys are probably all thinking I'm a horrible person for leaving you hanging for so long, and I really don't have any excuse, except for the usual 'I've been super busy,' so I won't make you wait any longer!**

Scorpius had to do something. He really did. He'd spent the last year denying himself emotion, and he couldn't take it anymore. Which was why he was pacing the dimly lit Slytherin common room, trying to figure out a way to tell Rose that he – well, you know. Loved her. He kept coming back to this _one_ particular idea. But it was risky. It was kind of cheesy, and had a major chance of incensing Rose. He was so absorbed by these frazzled thoughts that he lost rack of where he was walking and crashed into the the onyx-and-emerald inlaid coffee table. AS he hoped around the room clutching his shin, Scor's resolve stiffened, and when his leg stopped throbbing he ran out of the common rom in search of Rose.

RWSMRWSMRWSMRWSM

"Scor!' He skidded to a halt when he heard Rose call his name, and he realized that in his hate he ran right past her. But when he jogged back to her and saw the questioning look on her face, his body temerature went up a few degrees. She looked especially beautiful today, with her red hair in shining ringlets and her freckles looking extremely prominent. That, and her sky blue eyes seemed to be glittering. Scorpius could feel his face flush a red that rivaled Rose's hair color, and he gulped a few times. What had happened? He had been so confidant, and now he was… not. He was downright terrified, actually. When he opened his mouth to speak, no words came out. Just a few strangled sound here and there.

"Are you okay Scor?" Rose asked worriedly. _It's now or never_, he thought _Just do it_. So Scor took a deep breath and started.

"Hey Rose, ya know, th-there's a big wad of spinach i-in your teeth, from l-lunch," he spit out with much difficulty. Rose clapped a hand over her mouth, he eyes wide and horrified. She gestured him closer.

"Where is it?" She asked frantically, uncovering her mouth and revealing her shiny white teeth. Of course, there wasn't actually anything in them. But it was all part of the plan. _Just keep it cool, Scor, just keep it cool. _

"Right in the middle. Here – let me help you." And not wanting to prolong it another moment, Scorpius leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. He felt her stiffen, and he almost pulled away, but the next moment she was snaking her arms around his neck and kissing her back. Before he knew what he was doing, Scorpius had picked Rose up and spun her in a circle. He could feel her laugh against his lips, and his heart soared. When he gently put her back on the ground, though, the first thing she did was slap him smartly across the cheek. Giggling slightly at the shocked expression on his face, Rose explained.

"Never do that to me again! Do you know how embarrassing it is to walk around all day with food hanging from you teeth?" Scorpius blushed a light pink and scratched the back of his head. He did, actually.

"April Fool's?" He said sheepishly. Rose grinned.

"But this," she said, kissing him again, "is for _finally _doing what I've wanted you to do for the past six years." Scorpius felt like he was flying miles above Hogwarts. He took her soft, warm hand into his own rough, calloused one, and led her down the corridor. He exactly where he was leading her, he wasn't sure, but neither of them cared. He just was happy to have the option of taking her somewhere. Rose's voice than snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, Scor?"

"Yeah?" he replied, staring into her eyes. _Her beautiful, beautiful eyes…_

"You know you have food in you teeth, right?" she said, giggling yet again. Scor smiled, leanin down for what he thought was a kiss.

"No, I mean you actually have food in your teeth, between the two front ones!"

"What?" He almost shouted. "Not again!" He started frantically licking his top row of teeth, trying to get it out. But he stopped when he realized that Rose was cackling madly at him.

"April Fool's!" She gasped out between breaths. Scorpius frowned briefly at her, and then quickly and deftly lifted her up and spun her through the air again. Her lips met his, and they didn't extricate themselves from each other until he had put her down again. They walked off hand in hand, feeling lighter than air and happier than a songbird in the spring. They were, after all, in love.


	7. Happiness

**A/N: I'm really sorry about all the typos in the last chapter guys! I was in a hurry to post it, and didn't check it well enough. When I have the patience I'll go back and fix it. Anyway, here's the last chapter of the story! It ended up a little different than I had originally planned, but it still turned out pretty good, if I do say so myself. Please review – it would be greatly appreciated on the last chapter, especially because it's the first story I've ever finished! Thank you for following my story!**

The Room of Requirement was currently a small, cozy room bedecked with two squashy chairs, a love seat, and humongous bookcases lining every wall from floor to ceiling. It was the perfect place for thinking, which was exactly what it current occupant was doing.

Rose wasn't sitting in the loveseat reading like she normally did, though. She wasn't even reading. She was, in fact, pacing the length of the room, and wearing a rut into the plush scarlet carpet in the process. Perhaps the most out-of-the-ordinary part of Rose's visit was the thoughts running through her head. Normally, even when she was really worked up, her thoughts were calm and rational. But right now, Rose was way past calm and rational. Thoughts kept on running into each other and forming questions that didn't even make the slightest sense. In all honesty, Rose was just about ready to pass out.

She sat down on one of the chairs, suddenly very dizzy. It wasn't surprising to her, as she was feeling alarmingly overwhelmed. First, what she found out this morning, and now this? _Of course, _Rose thought, _it doesn't have to be so overwhelming. _She realized, in fact, that the solution was quite simple. Everything would work out, because she loved him and he loved her. And it hit Rose that there really wasn't any problem. She was still overwhelmed, of course, but now it was out of pure excitement. Happy tears started falling down her cheeks, and Rose started laughing at the sheer absurdity that she would even consider saying no. She quickly wiped away the tears and stood up carefully, not wanting to be dizzy again. Then with an ecstatic grin on her face, she walked out of the room to search for Scorpius.

The corridors were nearly empty, aside from a few stragglers. Everyone was outside, enjoying their final day at Hogwarts. As Rose made her way down the stone steps and outside, she thought about how much she would miss this place. She almost started crying again, but something interrupted her. A tall something with messy black hair and piercing green eyes.

"Rose!" Al exclaimed. "Where have you been? Scor has been so on edge he can't even get a single quaffle through one of the goal hoops! What did you do to him?" It was only then that Rose realized Al was clutching his Lightning Bolt.

"I did something I shouldn't have , and now I have to go apologize. Is he still at the pitch?"

"Yeah," Al replied. He made to walk away, but he paused and looked back at Rose. "You look… different…but in a good way," he added hastily. "Like, you're glowing or something." Rose stiffened and felt color rush to her cheeks. _How could he tell?_ She thought frantically. Al stared at her weirdly, but then his eyes widened in realization.

"Are you - ," he started to ask, but Rose had already run off before he could say anything else. Al stood there with his mouth open for a few seconds before shaking his head and smiling to himself as he walked back to the castle.

RWSMRWSMRWSMRWSM

"Scor, come down! I need tell you something!" Rose yelled up to the figure flying around the Quidditch pitch. In response, he smashed the quaffle against a goal hoop – it bounced off the hoop and almost hit him in the head. He caught the red ball and flew down to Rose, where he landed so sharply he fell off the broom. Rose giggled, but stopped immediately when he shot her a glare she hadn't ever seen grace his features. She knelt down in the grass next to him, feeling dizzy again. _I shouldn't have run here, _she thought, but it was too late to change that.

"Scor," she said, her voice cracking and tears threatening to fall. "Scor, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me, I was just so shocked, and I wasn't feeling very well, and – ,"

"You weren't feeling well?" Scorpius interrupted, dropping all angry pretenses and looking worried. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Rose laughed quickly, fighting the nausea that was stirring in her stomach.

"I'm fine, Scor," she said. "Well, sort of."

"What do you mean 'sort of?'" he asked frantically.

"Before I say anything else, yes." Scorpius cocked his head toward her, confused. "Your question from before! My answer is yes!" She continued The nausea was getting worse… Scor looked at her in shock, then threw his arms around her and kissed her roughly on the lips. She gently pushed him away, not wanting to be sick on him. She smiled softly at him and swallowed hard.

"You'll marry me?" he clarified. She nodded slowly. "We're getting married!" He shouted, making to hug her again. But Rose stopped him.

"And I'm pregnant," she said, waiting for a reaction. But the nausea inside of her swelled, and she was violently sick all over Scorpius' shoes. He quickly scourgified them and the grass, then stood and picked Rose up gingerly. She had started crying again, mortified at what had just happened.

"I-I'm so s-sorry, Scor!" she wailed, tears coursing down her cheeks. Scorpius shushed her, smoothing her hair as he walked back toward the castle. He didn't say a word the entire time he was walking back to the Room of Requirement. When he arrived there, he sat Rose down on the loveseat and sat down next to her. Her tears had stopped, but her breathing was still short and sporadic. When Scorpius tried to look her in the eye, she looked away. He cupped her chin in his hand and forced to her to look at him.

"Rose, if you can talk now, could you please repeat what you said down at the pitch?"

"It – it was noth – "

"Don't you dare try that with me. What did you say?"

"I'm pregnant," she whispered, her lips quivering. _Please don't be mad, _she thought, _please don't be mad. _

Scorpius' entire face lit up. His eyes shined with excited tears and a grin so wide it seemed to reach the ends of the earth graced his lips.

"Really?" He asked, willing it to be true, _please let it be true, I love her._

Rose nodded, her mind reeling from his reaction. She was relieved and happy and tired and happy, and _Scorpius was happy!_ She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go, _ever. _ He hugged her back, not believing his luck.

"We're getting married," Rose said faintly into his ear.

"We're going to be parents," Scorpius whispered to her.

Rose shifted so that she was half laying, half sitting on him, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. His hands found themselves on her stomach, and remained there. They slept through the rest of the afternoon, in each other's arms. Nothing could destroy their happiness, not even the possible threat of unhappy parents. They had each other and they had their baby, and that was all that mattered.

FIN


End file.
